


Tiger's Meal

by Charming_Demon



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charming_Demon/pseuds/Charming_Demon
Summary: Shou eats Nazrin
Relationships: Nazrin/Toramaru Shou
Kudos: 3





	Tiger's Meal

Nazrin looked outside her window, waiting for her master to arrive. It was a cold, windy night and she hoped Shou didn’t get lost. Otherwise, it’d be another problem for her to solve.

_Shou’s been feeling anxious lately. It must be hard being a carnivore who’s not allowed to eat meat,_ Nue had told her. _I bet the taste of fresh flesh would cheer her up. If only there was a way for her to get it without causing a scandal._ It was Nazrin’s duty to take care of her master’s wants and needs, even at her own expense. And tonight, she planned to make a great sacrifice. 

A knock from the entrance shook Nazrin out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath, grabbed the nearby lantern, and answered the door. “Hey Nazrin,” Shou greeted with a smile. “I’m here for dinner.”

Nazrin did her best to remain calm. “Hello Master. Come inside and let me prepare it for you.” Nazrin guided Shou to sit at a nearby table and placed the lantern on top. Then she turned away from the tiger and started to remove her clothes. “I’ve heard that you’ve been feeling stressed lately, and I wanted to help with that. Muenzuka is a dangerous, isolated place. If something were to happen to me here, no one would suspect you of anything.” She faced Shou again, covering her breasts with an arm. “T-that’s why tonight’s dinner…is me. Just don’t eat too much. A-and make it quick!”

Shou nodded with a surprised look. “I don’t know what you mean about getting suspected of something but…” She licked her lips. “…This looks like a very nice meal.”

At least Shou understood the important part. “L-let’s go outside.” 

“Outside? In this weather? Isn’t your bed good enough?”

Nazrin gave a deep sigh. How could her master be so dense at a time like this? “I-I’m not getting my bed bloody. Now, let’s get this over with.”

“Wait, ‘bloody’?!” Shou’s confusion turned to shock. “I thought you were talking about sex!”

“Of course not! Nue said you missed the taste of meat and so I’m going to be your meal!”

“She told you that? And you believed her?” Shou laughed. “I just told her that I missed you. I’m fine with being a vegetarian.”

Nazrin laughed with her. This was a much simpler problem to solve. She’d have to scold Nue later. “I got worried for nothing.” 

Soon, the laughter died down and was replaced by an awkward silence. Nazrin thought about Shou’s delight at her misinterpretation. Now that there was no longer the fear of being eaten alive, Nazrin was also feeling excited about the idea. “W-well, it’d be a waste to throw out a good dish,” the mouse said with a gesture toward her naked body. “I hope you’re still hungry enough to eat your dinner. Your way, of course.”

Shou grinned widely. “Oh, I’m starving.” 

Nazrin took the lantern and led Shou to her bedroom. She placed the light on a nearby desk and sat down on her bed. That’s when she noticed the tiger still had her clothes on. “Aren’t you going to take those off?” she asked.

“Maybe if they get messy. Don’t worry about me, Nazrin. You did a lot of work to prepare this meal. Let me handle the rest.” 

Nazrin nodded as she laid down with her legs dangling over the edge. Shou knelt in between and gripped the mouse’s thighs. She began with a few kisses on Nazrin’s lower lips before licking them. Each swipe of the tongue put extra emphasis on her niblet. As Nazrin’s breathing quickened, so did Shou’s pace, until she decided to dig in. 

“Ngh! Ahh!” Nazrin cried out while the tiger tasted every part of her pink meat. Shou purposely made her slurping audible. The mouse’s legs kicked wildly until finally, she was consumed with pleasure. 

“Thank you for the meal!” Shou said, her face covered in Nazrin’s juices. 

Nazrin sat up with a relaxed smile. “Would you like seconds?” she asked as Shou wiped herself.

“I’d love to, but, um…” Shou’s stomach growled. “I need some actual food.”

Nazrin chuckled. “Alright, I’ll cook something for us. Then it’s my turn to make you feel good.”

Shou beamed. “Sounds good!”

~ ~ ~

“Why did you lie to me?!” Nazrin yelled as she tugged Nue’s ear.

“Hey, it was just a prank. I knew Shou wouldn’t actually eat you,” she replied. While Nazrin grumbled, Nue looked away and smirked. “Here she comes now!”

The mouse turned around to see that this time, Nue was telling the truth. “Nazrin! Good to see you at the temple again!” Shou greeted. Nazrin pushed Nue away, who then scurried off. 

Once she was out of sight, Shou said, “Don’t be too harsh on her. In a way, I think she was right when she told you I missed the taste of meat.” She leaned closer to Nazrin’s ear and whispered, “Because I’m feeling hungry again.” Nazrin was eager to feed her.


End file.
